Mass Effect: Rise of the Asurans
by edboy4926
Summary: What happens when instead of Cerberus, another unknown faction revives Shepard? How will this change the galaxy? M-Shepard/OC ME2 AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Mass Effect or Stargate. If I did, I would have found the bloody way to make ZPMs during the Atlantis storyline when they infiltrated the Asuran Homeworld to steal one, thus making things easier for the good guys by a lot.

**A/N- **This is my third story. I will say in advance I am trying to incorporate all the canon technical data I can find into the story, but some of them I will make it AU, an example would be that the Asurans (Pegasus' Replicators), they will have access to all the technology that the Ancients had (including the Destiny ship designs) and of other species who are allied with them and being able to make unlimited number of ZPMs, I checked and there is not cannon procedure on how make them or how long it takes, if anyone does find one, please tell me.

I am increasing the size of the ME galaxy a little so that they can hide from the rest of the galaxy for the time being. Their cluster will not have mass relays except for one at the edge of the cluster.

Also, sorry for the grammar, English is my second language. And this story just came into my head while reading Mass Effect: Retribution while my friends and I were watching an SG: A marathon, and just wrote it down on my iPhone. This chapter will just be summary, actual dialogue will not start until the next chapter, and even that chapter will have summaries. And yes, I will admit that the story looks like a crack one, thought it might be possible depending on my mood that I might just make in to one, but I will try to keep it overall serious.

**Title- Mass Effect: Rise of the Asurans (tentative title) **

**Summary- What happens when instead of Cerberus, another unknown faction revives Shepard? How will this change the galaxy? **

**Setting- starts before ME1**

**In this AU Stargate Universe, the Asurans instead of being enemies of Atlantis, they are allies from the beginning and with this alliance, the Wraith were defeated. With them as allies, technology was exchanged between them, like how to build ZPMs and ship designs. This also led to the stabilization of the Pegasus Galaxy, and made the war against the Goa'uld, and later the Ori easier. At first, Earth and the Asgard were wary about them, but after seeing that they helped the Atlantis team and the Pegasus Galaxy, they accepted them. Also, due to access to this technology, when the Destiny Team was stranded, they were able to rescue them due to the unlimited amount of ZPM at their disposal, thus gaining access to the Destiny and its technology. Also, sometime later, organic Asurans are able to reproduce with organic species (the nanite Asurans can reproduce with organic Asurans only).**

**Update= 5-18-2012. I changed the name of John to Edward. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**Location- Asuras, Pegasus Galaxy, Stargate AU Universe- 2091**

85th Asuran Expansion Fleet Mission Parameters:

Primary Objective- establish Asuran colony in other galaxy.

Secondary Objective- establish alliance with any sentient life form encountered if deem worthy.

The newest expansion fleet is preparing to depart. The fleet was made of 30 City-ships, 60 Aurora Class Battleships, 25 Daedalus-class warships (who carry F-302 fighter-interceptors), 20 Destiny-class ships, and 10 Asuran Cruisers were ready for departure. Due to the advancements in technology, all ships are equipped with the same tech in general (ex. a Stargate onboard, teleport tech, ZPM power source, solar recharge as well; cloaking, advance hyperdrive, time-dilation device in City-ships that can expand across an entire planet). The entire fleet was made of Asurans, both organic and nanite versions; minimum of 30,000 in just the City-ships alone.

At the fleet admiral's order, the fleet launches from one of Asuras' many shipyards. The fleet approaches its designated launch point and activates the hyperspace window. However, unknown to the fleet, the nearby star sends an unseen solar flare in the window's direction and changes the hyperspace window's course. The fleet enters the window, not knowing of the change that has transpired.

* * *

**Location- Unknown Cluster, Skyllian Verge, AU ME Universe (Cluster devoid of Mass Relays) **

**2177 CE- **But after a few minutes of inside hyperspace, the fleet drops out of hyperspace suddenly, arriving in a star system which consisted of a two blue star, 13 planets (8 completely habitable and the rest somewhat habitable), an asteroid belt and two gas giants.

When the fleet admiral demands to know what just happened. After a few hours of their scientists, examining all available data, they determine that somehow the hyperspace window instead of leading toward a new galaxy, it dumped the fleet into another universe, and this shocks the entire fleet, meaning that they were on their own. The Asuran Council, that were selected to govern the new colony, decide to for the time being, establish themselves in this new universe, starting in the star system they landed in, the rest of the fleet agrees with the decision.

First order of business, two City ships land each land in one of the 13 planets, who upon landing, all City ships in the fleet activate their time dilation device, which cover the entire star system. The device creates a time dilation field were one year outside, five thousand years happened inside. Inside the field, construction of more City-ships for each planet begins. The same goes to space shipyards and more ships. Mining of asteroids was also started. The population also started to increase. In the planets, it was made sure that while they used any resource to continue expansion; it was also declared that they are not to leave the planet completely hollow nor damage the environment of it. A year passes on the outside, when the field drops, revealing a fully civilized star system, with nearly thousands of ships, hundreds of city-ships, and trillions in population.

The biggest achievement the Asurans did was the construction of a one of kind city-ship. This city-ship was the combination of several ships; the center is a city-ship three times the size of a normal one, while this section is connected to six other city-ships at its sides. This city-ship was named _The Lost Wind_. Lost Wind serves as the capital city-ship of the Asuran Federation, the new government that the Asurans decided to call themselves. The_ Lost Wind _city-ship in order to power it up, it uses a minimum of 150 ZPMs to power it up, though it can also recharge using a star.

The Asuran Federation is a democratic government where the Asuran Council had one member representing each planet they had colonized. In order to categorize the many city-ships, they were a part of the planet they were created in. While some city-ships would permanently stay in the planet's orbit and/or surface, the rest would serve in space as part of the military/exploration force.

Following the establishment of the Federation, it was decided that while they could explore the galaxy with ease, the Federation would only expand for now in their current cluster, which was named the Asuran Cluster; which contained 5 other star systems. The current system was named the Orion System, which would serve as the home system. The Federation also created an insignia for the Federation; the insignia was a Stargate, with the glyphs lighten up; with the silhouette of a bird in the middle of it.

* * *

**2178-2182 CE- **The same process was repeated on the other systems, one system per year. Six years after the original arrival, the Asuran Federation now completely controls the entire cluster.

* * *

**2183 CE- **But one discovery that changed everything was when just outside the final colonized system, a huge object was found. After examination, it was discovered that the object that catapults a ship to another similar looking object across the galaxy, instantly. This proves that their other life forms in this galaxy. The Federation begins sending cloaked scouts across the galaxy to monitor it, either thought the use of the object, which was later discovered to be named a mass relay; or by using their own engines, which are faster than the rest of the galaxy's ships. After months of exploration and hacking discretely, the cyber-security in this galaxy in their point of view was primitive; they found all known species in the galaxy, the biggest surprise came when they discovered that in this galaxy; Earth existed and was a space fairing civilization under the name of the Human Systems Alliance.

While it was originally thought of revealing themselves to the galaxy, the Federation decides to withhold revealing their existence after finding out about the prejudice the galaxy has against AIs, which technically the Asuran race was, both nanite and organic versions; how the krogan were treated, and more importantly the quarian; who while they were shocked that the quarian species did the same thing the Lanteans did to them years ago against the Geth, but they felt that the current quarian should not be held accountable for the past's mistake. It was then decided that the Federation would reveal itself to the Systems Alliance first after a few years in order to let them recuperate after the Eden Prime War. During this time, city-ships were permanently deployed at several points across the galaxy, in places that could monitor the situations and information, both public and classified; and stay hidden at the same time. They also began to research possible treatments for the quarians and krogans, as a possible way to gain their trust when they reveal themselves to the galaxy.

They were aware of the situation that was happening in the galaxy, Saren's war against humanity, and keeping an eye on humanity's first Spectre, Commander Edward Shepard. They decided not to intervene unless the situation demanded. They listened to his claims of the existence of the Reapers, who the Federation actually believed the claims were a possibility unlike the Citadel Council, who ignored them. When the news of Commander Shepard's death was receive, the Federation scramble to find out the real truth. Thought their spy programs, they come across a recorded conversation between the three Council members discussing that their possible plan for Shepard to die in the Traverse to shut him up on his claims of the Reapers, which they are glad it happened. All claims of the Reapers were ignored and the people who spoke out were shutdown. What's worse was that Alliance High Command also was happy with this end result; the only ones in Alliance High Command that remained loyal to Shepard were Admiral Hackett, Shepard's own mother, and possible councilor candidate David Anderson.

With this information, the Federation was beyond pissed that they would treat their own hero's death for political reason and that they really were glad that it happened. This just gave the Federation more reason not to reveal their existence just yet. Following the Normandy's trajectory, they arrive at the planet Illos before the Council, upon reaching the bunker, they are greeted by the VI Virgil, who while at first is wary of them being machines, and he does not detect the indoctrination in them. He tells the Federation team that he is reaching his end, but before his death, he transfers all the information he had. With the information in hand, the Federation quickly leaves the planet, not leaving any evidence that they were there. With the information that was received by Virgil, the Federation has sufficient evidence that proves that the Reapers are real, which they share the news with the entire Federation population. Thus they begin to prepare for war.

* * *

**Final month of 2183 CE- **The battleship _Solar, _during a routine recon mission,comes across a hidden station in the Horse Head Nebula. Hacking into their computer network, it discovers that the station belongs to Cerberus, the pro-human terrorist organization. Upon reading the data that was stolen, the battleship crew is shocked to discover that inside the station, Cerberus was rebuilding the Normandy, the Alliance ship responsible for saving the Citadel; and that currently inside the station, the body of Commander Edward Shepard was also there, who was scheduled to be moved to another station. Cerberus was planning on reviving him in a project called the Lazarus Project. After sending the data back to high command, the _Solar _receives the orders to recover Commander Shepard's body, the data to construct the Normandy and to destroy the entire base, making sure nothing was left behind.

While in cloak, the _Solar _locks on Shepard's body, and after receiving confirmation of the data completely downloaded, they beam it up to the ship. A few seconds later, the ship launches its drones and in a matter of one minute, they completely destroy the station. The _Solar _then enters hyperspace, leaving the area quickly.

* * *

**A/N- **Hope you enjoy this opening chapter of this story. If you are confused in anything, I will try to explain it in the next chapter, while I might rewrite this chapter later. Also, besides receiving the Normandy, how would you feel if Shepard got not only the Normandy, but his own City-Ship with its own small fleet? Also what rank do you think Shepard should have in the new Federation military?

In this story, I will make Shepard OC by making him feel that the Alliance has betrayed him, thus formally joining the Asuran Federation, while only trusting Admiral Hackett, David Anderson and his own mother. And yes, I will bash the Council. I will try to add more background information in later chapters.

And once again, sorry for the grammar.

Review and please no flames.

Also and more importantly on this date, 5-13-2012,

"**Happy Mother's Day 2012" **


	2. Awakening and Origins

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Mass Effect or Stargate. If I did, I would have not taken away the unlimited ammo function from ME. If the ME cast were to drop in on a Resident Evil universe, with their ME1 weapons, they are saved. With weapons from ME2, they are so screwed.

**A/N- I will say in advance that this chapter is mostly telling the background history of my AU Stargate Universe.**

**Sorry for the grammar. **

**I would like to thank the following people for giving me a chance: inuboy86, Illusive Man, nano101, xpredatorx, clavina, douchiesnacks, God of fate, GameMan888, and Major Simi.**

**But a special thanks to DN7, who is helping me with the technical data. Recommend you read his MExCrysis crossover, "Mass Effect: The Unsung Hero". **

**Enjoy. **

**Publish Date- 5/16/2012**

******Update= 5-18-2012. I changed the name of John to Edward. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Awakening and Origins **

**Location- Cronos Station, Illusive Man's Office **

"What do you mean the station was destroyed?" The Illusive Man, in a rare moment, actually yells in anger.

"Like I just said, we lost contact with the Minuteman Station, and when we sent a scout to investigate, the scout arrived to see the entire station destroyed by an unidentified weapon. Scans show that there were no ships in the area that did not match any known ships." Miranda Lawson reported.

"You do realize what this means? Not only did we just lose the Normandy, but we lost Shepard's body again, and this time, from the looks of it, it was destroyed." TIM said, back to his usual calm tone.

"Yes sir, I am aware of the situation. So, what are your orders?" Miranda asked.

"Well, as of right now, Project Lazarus is hereby terminated. All resources are to be distributed among the other cells. I want priority on finding any data on the Reapers, with Shepard gone; we will need all the information we can about them if we are going to fight against them. Meanwhile Operative Lawson, I want you to investigate a supposed batarian assassination plot against the Citadel." TIM said. **(A/N- This is the events of Mass Effect: Galaxy, same plot, but a different ending. Result will be viewed in ME2.) **

"Yes sir." Miranda said and left TIM's office.

TIM went on to look at the star in the view of his office. The star was still in battle between the colors blue and red, but it appeared that blue was winning.

'What to do now? The future is uncertain.' TIM though.

* * *

**Location- **_**Lost Wind, **_**Medical Wing, Orion System, Asuran Cluster (Physical Location) **

Shepard was starting to move around, his eyes were feeling heavy, but he managed to open them slightly, looking up to white lights. He managed to get up with some difficulty and sat on the edge of the bed he was just on.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is setting Joker on the escape pod, but when I tried to get in, I was blown away from the ship and then…" Shepard then remembered that his suit ruptured and he started to lose oxygen, and then he lost consciousness, at least he thought. He looked around him; he saw that he was in a white room wearing a strange set of white robes.

"Am I dead?" Shepard said out loud.

"Well, your body is close to it, but thankfully your mind isn't." A female voice said behind him.

Shepard quickly turned around and found the source in front of him. A brown/dark haired human woman with green eyes, wearing a similar dress like his, only more feminine; was standing in behind him. For some reason, this woman looked familiar, but Shepard could not point from where.

**(A/N- I am not good at describing people, for layman terms, the woman looks like Elizabeth Weir, the only difference is that she has green eyes.) **

"Who are you? Where am I?" Shepard asked.

"Well, to answer your first question, my name is Eve. And currently we are inside your mind." Eve said.

"Wait, what do you mean we are inside my mind?" Shepard asked.

"Well, to put it in simple terms, you were dead when we found your body, but on the outside we are currently in the process of reviving it, in the meantime, I was created and placed inside your mind in order to tell you what is happening on the outside." Eve said.

"What do you mean I was dead?" Shepard asked.

"You died when the Normandy was attacked. We recovered your body a few months later. While you were clinically dead, your body did not suffer that much damage, so we are now using our medical technology to revive you." Eve said.

Shepard pondered for a moment on what he just heard. He died, and he was now in the process of being brought back to life.

"Okay, so that's one of several questions of mine answered. Now, who is this 'we' you're talking about, are you a part of the Alliance?" Shepard said.

"Sorry, but we are not a part of the Alliance, since we are not human." Eve said, shocking Shepard.

"You're not human? But what are you? You look human to me." Shepard asked.

"Okay, now to answer your question, I am going have to explain to you everything about my species, so you better sit down for this, it will take some time." Eve said.

"Hey, according to you I am being revive from the dead right now, I got nothing left to do for now. Um, do you have any other room we can use to continue this talk?" Shepard said.

"Hello, it's your head, you control it, if you want to change the room, and you can do it at will." Eve said.

Shepard thought for a moment what she said and then concentrated on changing the room into something familiar. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he and Eve were in the Normandy's comm room, both he and her wearing the casual Alliance uniforms. Shepard took a seat while Eve took one opposite to him.

"Okay, Eve, you can start now." Shepard said.

"Alright then Shepard. Just hang on to your hat, because what you're about to learn is a world changer." Eve said.

* * *

**(A/N- Be warned, that I will be changing several things in the SG:1 and SG:A timeline, like the Atlantis Expedition was not able to contact Earth for some time, even with the unlimited ZPMs) **

And with that, Eve began telling Shepard the history of the Asurans, a race of nanite beings that looked human that came from another universe. At first, Shepard was skeptical about she was telling him, but Eve used recordings and data dated from back then to show him, from their creation to their almost genocide at the hands of their creators, the Lanteans, and how they managed to survived and prospered (this remained Shepard to what happened to the Quarians); how the humans back on Earth found the Stargate and changed the course of their history, their first contact with the Atlantis Expedition from Earth (Shepard was shocked to learn that in their reality Atlantis was real and was in fact an alien city that could actually travel across space, and also the fact that the AE leader looked exactly like Eve. Eve said it was a coincidence that she looks like her, that she will explain why later to Shepard) where instead of just killing them for being related to the Lanteans, they decided to test if they were trustworthy. This paid off and an alliance was born between them. The Asurans provided the members of the Atlantis Expedition with the data on how to create ZPMs, which are the power source for all Ancient technology, and how to build materials (ships, weapons, etc.) in order to protect Atlantis from the Wraith, a species that was accidently created by the Lanteans as well that tried to kill them and the humans in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Shepard then saw how with the help of the Asurans in the span of 4 years (mostly because the AE with the Asurans discovered the weakness in all Wraith technology)**(A/N- In the cannon, there is a weakness for Wraith Technology, but it has not been determined)**, peace was brought to the Pegasus Galaxy by removing the threat of the Wraith. The majority of the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy were eternally grateful to the Atlantis team and the Asurans, who started to share their technology with the rest of the humans in the galaxy. This brings forth the birth of the Pegasus Alliance. The Atlantis Expedition at first could not formally join this because they were a part of the Earth, but they had no choice since for some reason the Stargate could not connect with Earth, even with fully charge ZPMs (the only time something was able to be sent via the Stargate to Earth was a simple message, asking for help and support, but this was during the Wraith War); so in the end, Doctor Weir, with the entire AE in favor, accepted the invitation into the Alliance.

The Pegasus Alliance was in the end composed of several of the races in the galaxy, with each faction/race having a representative in the Alliance Council. The members were the AE, Asurans, Travelers, Athosian, Genii (in this universe, they were actually good), Hoffan (with the Wraith gone, they did not continue to develop the vaccine), Satedan (among them is Ronon Dex, who was elected head of their remaining military forces), and Taranian, the Energy beings from M5S-224 (this mostly a formality, since they are still on their planet except for their representative and others who travel across the galaxy, but using Asuran tech, they no longer have to sacrifice their own people to open the Stargate), Latira, Tribes of Santhal, Free Peoples of Riva, Sions, the Harmony's People, Geldaran, Hallonan and several others also started to join following the years.

The Council members then elected Doctor Weir for chairwoman of the council, which she gladly accepted. The militaries of all the members were made into a single organization, John Sheppard (This really was a shocker to Shepard, seeing another him in an alternate universe), was elected as head of the Alliance Military. The Alliance symbol was chosen from the AE version, except that this one instead of a chevron, it was a Stargate (with the Pegasus Glyphs) lighten up and in the middle was a Pegasus. The capital homeworld of the Alliance was chosen in the planet of Lantea, with Atlantis as the capital city-ship (the planet started to receive more city-ships to accommodate the ever growing population).

The following years after the birth of the Alliance, several things happened. The first was the encounter with a lost tribe of asgardians, who called themselves the Vanir. The Alliance offers them a new planet to settle in and a membership to the Council, which they accept. The Asurans managed to create nanites for any organic being to improve their lifespan and resistance to most diseases, they are accepted by the Council and thus every citizen of the Alliance has them. Later on, the nanites were upgraded thought the years with different technologies (ex. Sekkari medical tech), this allows the ones who had them live (at least for humans) from 200 to 300 years. They also create organic Asurans, who while are human and can reproduce with other organic species and nanite Asurans, with the nanites in their systems; they are above a normal human. **(A/N- Think Captain America biology.) **

The Sekkari seed device was also found, who after communicating with its AI, the device was left on a habitable planet where it could grow in peace, with the Alliance protecting it from space and locking out the planet's Stargate until the planet's population reached the desired level of development, with a promise that if the future species is worthy, they would have a place in the Alliance.

On a side note, Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard, years later get married (this makes Shepard look weird, since he was watching himself get married to another girl, one who looked like the one in front of him, who was smiling at him); this was the biggest wedding celebration the galaxy ever had. Although, what really took the cake on their wedding day was that Lantea whales started to appear in Atlantis, who according to the data inside a bio-lab, the whales arrived at Atlantis because of an event that happened years ago, where a solar flare from the star headed toward the planet and the Lanteans used Atlantis' shields to protect the city and a large part of the planet; and now that same event is goanna happened again. While the planet held numerous city-ships whose shields in total could protect the entire planet, they could not protect the ships that were already in the star system, since the solar flare would become a wave that would torch anything in its path. At the last moment, Edward Sheppard came up with the idea of using a city-ship with its shields to maximum and stand in front of the solar flare just before it became a wave. This plan is dangerous, but has a chance to work. Sheppard, along with his new wife, Weir, and a group of volunteers leave in a city-ship and are able to carry out the plan without any casualties. Lantea is saved and this day went on to be remembering not only for the biggest wedding in the century, but the day the Alliance Capital was saved by the newlywed couple themselves.

Thought later on, inside the bowels of Atlantis, the discovery of another Weir from the far past was a huge development. When the old Weir told her time travel story, everyone was shocked, and then at the end of the day, even with the advancement in medical technology, she died, but with a smile on her face, happy that her plan worked. She was giving a hero's funeral by the entire Alliance, because if it wasn't for her, the current peace would not exist.

But a huge surprise came when an Alliance recon ship on the edge of the galaxy was on its patrol, came across a damaged Aurora-class battleship, which was also named Aurora. Upon entering the ship, they discover actual living Lanteans in stasis. After bringing in more forces, they are able to revive them and using the new medical nanites, they were able to prevent the Lanteans from aging rapidly. Lanteans were surprised at first, waking up to see that it has been over thousands of years since they went to sleep. When they are informed about the state of the galaxy, they are shocked to learn the Wraith have finally been defeated, but that their original creations, the Asurans, were still alive and a part of the galactic community. At first they believe the Asurans were going to have retribution on them for what they did, but the Lanteans are surprised when the Asurans that they have already forgiven them for their actions, that the time for peace between the two species was now. The Lanteans are grateful they have been forgiven by the Asurans. The surviving Lanteans establish a colony on a habitable planet and are welcomed into the Alliance.

And so, life went on for 30 years after the arrival of the Atlantis Expedition. The sudden peace change went all of a sudden, the gate on Atlantis was being dialed and from the incoming IFF, it matched the SGC signal. Upon opening the gate, a company of marines enters, who are under the command of Colonel Dillon Everett; are surprised on seeing so many alien species along with the humans. After Weir introduced herself to the Colonel and informing him briefly about the Alliance, the AE is shocked to discovered that while they have been in the Pegasus Galaxy for 30 years, according to Earth, they have only been gone for one year, during which they received the message asking for help, and they just recently acquire a ZPM to open the gate to Atlantis and that the new Earth ship, the _Daedalus _is on route with it.

From the scientist in the Alliance gather, it looked like when the AE dialed to Atlantis, the connection connected with Atlantis, but instead with the one in the present; it connected with one 30 years in the past. This is not so surprising since the same thing happened to Sheppard during a mission, where he got sent to the future due to a solar flare when the gate connected, but thanks to the efforts of a future holographic McKay, he was able to return to the past and stop a terrible event from happening.

After clearing out the confusion, the IOA back on Earth demanded that the AE hand in all the technology they had acquired and reaffirm their loyalty back to them and follow their new orders, some of those orders included Weir and Sheppard to step down from their positions and be replaced from selected personal they chose already. The AE immediately said no, declaring that they while are willing to help the Earth, they are no longer a part of its command, that they are now formally apart of the Pegasus Alliance. Any more threats like that and they will cut off all contact with the Milky Way Galaxy. The IOA, upon hearing the threat, decide to relent and ask for an alliance with them. (Shepard laughed at this. He laughed at this because this proves that even in other realities; politics are still arrogant and stupid.)

**(A/N- I so hate the IOA, luckily Woosley managed to turn into a good guy in my books.) **

Back in the Milky Way galaxy, upon receiving the news about the Atlantis Expedition they are shocked. Not just by how they managed to beat an enemy race in only 4 years, but also on how they have been there for 30 years and thanks to them, a unified galactic government was formed, the Pegasus Alliance. They are also surprised to learn that among their members are actual replicators (this worries everyone in this galaxy), a lost tribe of asgardians (the Asgard in the Ida Galaxy are pleased to learn of them, and shock at the same time that they actually are good allies of the Asurans), and most importantly of all, actual living Lanteans.

The Pegasus Alliance formally enters an alliance with the SGC and its allies.

**(A/N- I will go on to say I sort lost interest in SG-1 after Anubis, so the events of defeating the Goa'uld and the Ori will not be so detailed.) **

Upon receiving aid from the Pegasus Alliance in terms of tech, ships and some manpower; the war against the System Lords ended rather quickly. Using the technology of the nanites, they were able to remove the dependency the Jaffa had on larval Goa'uld, thus leading to their freedom and unification. **(A/N- Because of this, the Lucian Alliance was never born.) **

The Asurans were also able to defeat their Milky Way counterparts. Also, the Vanir exchange tech with the other asgardians, especially a cure on how to restore their bodies to be able to reproduce again without cloning, thus restoring the Asgard race. Due to this the Asgard race decides to share their technology with the Pegasus Alliance, including the time dilation device (TDD).

Eve then said on a side note that the Alliance then used the TDD in the star system where they deposited the Sekkari Seed Device. After 50 years (TDD= 250,000) passed on the outside, the Alliance receives confirmation that the species has found the Stargate and they are already space fairing in their star system and have accessed the data inside the Seed Device. The Alliance then drops the TDD and approaches the newly reborn Sekkari race, who are aware of their existence and gladly join the Alliance. The Sekkari then share their technology with the Alliance. Eve then says that she is actually created based on their technology, who then explains it in detail about it. This shocks Shepard.

* * *

"Wait, when you mean that you are created from their AI technology, does that mean that you are…" Shepard started to say as he realized why she looked familiar to him. Eve then smiled and said.

"Yep, I am literally your fantasy woman come true. And yes, I know every single thing about you, including everything you have thought about doing with me." Eve said smiling, making Shepard feel embarrassed. Eve then continued her story.

* * *

So with the Systems Lords defeated and the Jaffa unified, the Milky Way Galaxy began to restore itself. But then the Ori came. Luckily for the Milky Way Galaxy, they had restored some of their military capability and with help from the Pegasus Alliance, especially with the surviving Lanteans, they were able to defeat the invading Ori forces and drive them back to their galaxy. Then a group of volunteers went to the Ori galaxy where they found the lost Ark of Truth and used it to end the threat of the Ori once and for all, freeing the people of the Ori Galaxy. The Supergate, which was developed by the Ori, was then replicated and one was installed in the Pegasus Galaxy to allow ships to pass. Then, the Pegasus Alliance proposed to deploy three small fleets of city-ships to be permanently placed in dark space between the four known galaxies, serving as relay points, thus saving the need to for 'long distance calls'. On route to the designated spot for the Pegasus-Milky Way Relay, the fleet comes across a lost Lantean ship, the _Tria. _The crew onboard are revived and informed of the developments that have passed and they join their fellow Lanteans back in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Then the Destiny Expedition happened. When the Destiny Expedition activated the gate on Icarus (P4X-351), they did not realize that when the gate connected, it started a chain reaction that made the unstable core of Naquadria set to explode. With a limited time to escape and not enough space in the _Phoenix _**(A/N- Due to the medical technology given to the Earth by the Pegasus Alliance, General Hammond did not die of a heart attack because he received the nanite injection.), **the remaining members of the base escape thru the gate and land in the Destiny. Thanks to the fact there were Asurans and Lanteans in the escaped crew, they were able to access the ship's computer and took full control of the ship. It took three weeks (real time, inside a Pegasus Research Station, they used the TDD to have more time), but back on Pegasus, using data they were receiving from Destiny, the Alliance managed to modify a city-ship to absorb solar energy indefinitely and placed the city on a star's orbit, absorbing its energy, sufficient enough to open the gate to Destiny at anytime they wanted. Thus, with the data from Destiny and Destiny itself (who was being repaired thanks to the spider replicators the Asurans sent thought the gate) the way to others galaxies was opened.

So, in the end, long story, short, the public on Earth learned about the Stargate, suffered the cliché mass hysteria, it passed, the governments united into a single one, the United Earth Government (UEG). Years later, the UEG, along with the rest of the beings in the Milky Way Galaxy, the Ida Galaxy, the Pegasus Galaxy, and the Ori Galaxy form the Orion Coalition. This officially brings and prosperity to all the galaxies. Following that, the Orion Coalition begins sending fleets to other galaxies that the Destiny had traveled before, in order to meet new civilizations and extends hands of unity and trust.

After Eve finished her story, Shepard was surprise to say the least. The fact that somehow, in another universe, thanks to the efforts of the Earth, not only did they brought peace and unity to one galaxy, but to four galaxies, who later expanded into more; something that Shepard doubt his Earth could ever do.

"Okay now that you know the origin of my species I guess it's time I told you how we got here, what we have been doing, and more importantly, how you got here. Just got to warn you, what we found is not exactly good news for you." Eve said with a little sadness in her face.

"Hey, I have been shot down by a lot of bad news in this year alone. I doubt that what you tell me will shock more than the fact that I am dead." Shepard said, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Okay, just please don't lose control." Eve said as she began to tell the final part of her tale.

**(A/N- Read the prologue.) **

Eve then finished telling her tale, including showing Shepard the evidence the Asurans acquired, from those who betrayed him to those still loyal; to what happened to his body. She stared at the Commander. He had his face down, looking at the floor. But then all of a sudden, the room started to shake and fall apart. Eve looked around what was going on when her eyes fell on Shepard. He was glowing, his biotic powers powering up. He got up and when Eve saw his face, it scared her to the core. Shepard's face was one of not just anger, but one who just seen betrayal at a real personal level.

"THOSE BASTERDS. I SAVED THERE LIVES, PROVED TO THEM THAT I WAS RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING. AND WHAT DO THEY DO, THEY FUCKUING SEND ME TO MY DEATH AND ARE FUCKING PLEASE WITH IT. IF I EVER SEE THEM AGAIN, THEY WILL PAY." Shepard yelled this as he started to crush some of the seats in the room, while some of them were thrown into the wall. Shepard really was pissed; they betrayed him and abandoned him.

He was at least glad that there were at least some people were loyal to him, even in death; like Joker, Chawkas, Hackett, Mom, Anderson (he was somewhat glad he made it to the Council, at least with him there, the politics won't be so corrupt) the rest of his squad, except for one; and other people he did not know inside the Alliance who actually believed him that defended him and suffered for it.

But the biggest betrayal of all came from Ashley, the woman he actually tried to give a chance at a relationship, hell, he chose her over one of his best friends Kaiden; what does she do, she does not defend him after his death, instead says he was crazy, the top brass giving her a promotion for it (This is what Shepard thinks, but in reality Ashley does believe him, but lied about it in order to rise in rank and get some influence, since the old saying says that it is easier to fight a corrupt system from the inside, then from the outside.)

He continued on think about this, ignoring the surroundings he was destroying in his rage. He then felt something hug, something soft. He then heard a voice.

"Shepard calm down. Just because this is not real, it can still affect your body since this is your mind. Don't lose yourself." Eve said.

Shepard, upon hearing those words, started to calm down. He then hugged Eve back, trying to regain some control. After a few minutes, both still standing up and hugged together, Shepard finally calms down.

"I am sorry. I lost control. I was just so angry. How could they betray me like that?" Shepard asked.

"Hey, it's not your fault. They betrayed you probably because they were scared of changing the status quo, or some other nonsense. And remember not everyone betrayed you. You still have loyal friends out there. And forget about that bloody woman, you opened yourself to her, and what does she do? She betrayed you. So forget about her and move on. Don't get consumed by your rage, it will eat you up." Eve said as she held her hand to Shepard's cheek.

"Thanks Eve. Once again I am sorry for almost hurting you. I don't know why but I have only known you this short time, and yet I feel connected to you a lot." Shepard said.

"Hey, dummy. Remember, I come from inside your mind, I know everything about you, so of course I can connect with you." Eve said.

Shepard smiles at her and stops hugging her and then sits down back on his seat. Eve takes the seat next to him. Shepard then notices around him and the room is back to normal, before he went on a road rage of course.

"So, what now?" Shepard said.

"Now that you know about the situation, it's time for you to decide to what you are going to do next, from what I am receiving; it will take another year and some months for your body to recover. Although, it appears that little biotic outburst has somehow accelerated your brain's recovery." Eve said.

"Meaning?" Shepard asked.

"Meaning you can now talk to other Asurans that are on the outside using the subspace link that connects us all. The Asuran Council wants to speak with you." Eve said.

"They want to speak with me? Why do they want to talk with me?" Shepard said.

"Hello, um, first, you look like the head of our military back in our original dimension. Second, you saved the galaxy when no one else could. Three, unlike the Citadel Council and the Alliance, we actually thought your declarations of the Reapers were a possibility and we did our research and actually found out they were real, so now we have a chance to prepare for their imminent arrival. And last but not least we are going to need someone to help us unite the galaxy against them, because while we might be powerful, that does not mean we are invincible, everyone must contribute if we are to survive. So, when do you want to speak with them? They told me that you can have as much as time as you want for now." Eve said.

Shepard sat there for a few moments, thinking about all he has heard and seen. Shepard then makes his decision.

"Can I speak with them now?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. You can speak to them now." Eve said.

"Then let's do it." Shepard said.

* * *

"Alright, hang on." Eve said as the room started to change and next thing Shepard knew, he was in another room, he was with Eve on his right side in front of several people who looked important.

**(A/N- The room is like the conference room used in Atlantis, but bigger to accommodate the representatives of each of the Federation's planets. Minimum of representatives 13 for now, still have not decided the total number of planets the Cluster has.) **

Shepard then saw the man in the center of the council rise up. The man was an old man with white hair and beard, and he definitely looked like someone who knew about leadership. **(A/N- Think President Snow from Hunger Games, except this version of him is good.) **The old man than began to speak.

"Greetings Edward Shepard. My name is Chairman Lawrence. On behalf of the Federation we would like to say thank you for what you have done for us, even for the people who did not deserve it. For thanks to you, we have a chance to prepare for what's to come." The Chairman said.

"Thank you for those words Chairman. Though I guess I can say that I should be the one saying thank you, your people are the ones who are bringing me back from the dead." Shepard said.

"Nonsense, it's the least we can do. Now Shepard, there are something we would like to discuss. Since you have been abandoned by the Alliance, we would like to offer you a proposition." The Chairman said.

"What kind of proposition?" Shepard asked.

"The kind of proposition that not only helps both you and our Federation, but also helps out your loyal friends and effectively, mind my language, gives the finger to the Alliance and the Citadel Council." The Chairman said.

Shepard laughed at that comment, as well the rest of the Council and Eve. Shepard than thought for a moment and decide to risk it.

"Very well Chairman. What proposition do you have in mind?" Shepard, with a happy face, asked.

"Alright then, Shepard. This is going to be an interesting two years from now on." The Chairman said while smiling.

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

**A/N- Hope you liked it. If you have a question, I'll answer it thought PM or in the next chapter. **

**I decided to use the ranking system of the Navy of Halo. **

**Expect a time skip in the next chapter. Next chapter will include the first normal recruitment, so fighting will not happen until maybe two chapters later. **

**Questions I would like to be answered in reviews please: **

**1. What do you think of other characters from other series coming to the story? (Use Poll) **

**2. Shepard's rank: Captain or Rear Admiral? **

**3. EDI's physical appearance? A new one, like Tricia Helfer or like Eva Coré (ME: Evolution)? **

**4. The size of the City-Ships: 33.77 square miles, 16.89 square miles or another size? I want the City-ship to be able to hold up to 6 six ships in it (not an Aurora Battleship, ship too big to dock and carry) (one ship docks at each of the six ends of the City-ship). **

**5. I am planning on including the Helicarrier from SHIELD (2012 movie version) into the story. It will serve as the carrier class for the Federation. It will look the same but with the futuristic tech and a little bigger. I am wondering how would you like the idea of other ships from other series in? Hey remember, they got the technology to literally build anything, they just build the hull like the fictional data they have and the rest will be with tech the Federation has. Heck, one of the scenes I have in my head is Joker saying, let's build the Galactica. But this is just thinking, might or might not happen, but the Helicarrier is going to happen. Thought, one of my friends is begging me to add the ship Prometheus (yes the Prometheus from the upcoming movie, I am so going to the midnight opening) into my story, that it would serve as the science vessel or scout ship of the Federation, thought I have not found an exact size of it, so I will AU its size for now.**

**6. Which type of ammo should Shepard and his allies have, ME1 or ME2? (The rest of the Galaxy will have ME2.) **

**Please review and no flames. **


	3. Author Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, I have been having a huge writer's block for this story, thought mostly in terms of technical data. There is also the fact that I had to take collage Calculus in both June and July. So please read the following things below because I need options.**

**First about this story: **

**Should I continue it or should I rewrite it?**

**If I decide to rewrite this, I have some ideas that I want to try:**

**1. The fleet in the story arrives before the events of ME1. This separates in two possible plot lines: **

**-They make first contact with humanity before they meet the Council, thus making them more powerful then the Council, thus preventing the occupation of Shanix. **

**-They make contact with the Council by saving the colony of Elysium. **

**Now, besides this story, I have a whole bunch of other ideas for other stories:**

**1. What if Sheppard (SG) was actually the Shepard from ME. Instead of dying during the attack of the Normandy (or another event), he got sent to the SG Universe and became that Sheppard (Still have not decided on situation; de-ageing, replace memories, took his place). Years later, he along with some friends in an accident, returns to the ME Universe during the time of ME2. Have not decided which background of the SG Universe to use (canon or the one from this story), but one official thing is that he will be married to Weir, Teyla or any other girl you want and she will know the truth of her husband. **

**Will write this as a challenge later on. Will post in the Mass Effect section. **

**2. An Asuran city-ship (SG Background from this story) makes an emergency jump and lands in a new universe. They begin building a new civilization. They encounter a portal that leads them to an AU Greater Ark and acquire complete control over Forerunner tech. While expanding, they encounter a legendary (for us readers) purple robot ** and after saving the people inside, they begin mass production of said robot. Years later, they become a powerful empire. **

**After that, I have several plot ideas from where it can go. Thought the one I would like to develop comes from the reading the story "HaloMass Effect: Ruptured Universe" by JediSpectre177 (who gave me his permission to write this story using his as a template as long as I give him credit. Also his story is awesome, read it). The Asurans will make contact with different fictional races (including adding a cosmic event that made several Earths appear in that reality) and then form a united government. One thing that I will write is that thanks to the Asurans intervention, canon things will be averted. Later they will encounter the Mass Effect Universe and utterly humiliate and scare them (Human looking AI's with 50 km ships and giant robots and powerful allies, if that does not scare them, I do not know what will) **

**One example I have been thinking about is that they come across the Silver Millennium (Sailor Moon) before its fall. With the Asurans, they were able to prevent its destruction. **

**** Anybody who guesses first who this robot is, I will send you the initial timeline for the story. **

**Do not review, just send P.M. Tell me your opinion of every idea in this note. **


End file.
